monster_hunter_sandboxfandomcom-20200214-history
Green Nargacuga Ecology
In-Game Information A Nargacuga subspecies with mottled fur that allows it to blend into foliage of verdant areas like the Flooded Forest and the Deserted Island. It is quite skilled in the use of its tail, the spikes of which are said to be extremely deadly. Taxonomy Order:Saurischia- Suborder:Dragon Feet- Superfamily:Pre-Winged Leg Wyvern- Family:Narga. Green Nargacuga are emerald green in color unlike their black and azure colored relatives. These creatures are known to be very active during the day hours as opposed to their nocturnal relatives who wait for nightfall to hunt. Habitat Range The Green Nargacuga are seen in the Misty Peaks, the Deserted Island, and the Flooded Forest, due to their camouflage fitting in perfectly with the forests and plant life of these ecosystems. Their relatively light body structure most likely keeps them from inhabiting regions with extreme temperatures or heavy climate shifts. Ecological Niche Green Nargacuga are at the top of the food chain and easily capable of killing Aptonoth, Bullfango, Bulldrome, Gargwa, and Slagtoth. They will also occasionally prey on Wroggi, Jaggi, and their larger counterparts. Yet these predators compete with equally deadly competitors such as Zinogre, Rathalos, Rathian, Plesioth, Royal Ludroth, Deviljho, Gobul, Lagiacrus and its subspecies, along with Brachydios. All of these predators present a major threat to these Wyverns and are mostly avoided at all costs. But with their speed, ferocity, and unique tail spikes these predators can be fearsome opponents towards their competition. Due to being mostly diurnal these Nargacuga seldom come into contact with their more nocturnal black relatives but some travelers have seen two Wyverns together before. Biological Adaptations Green Nargacuga is well adapted to heavily forested areas. It can move easily through dense vines and branches thanks to its razor sharp wings. Also, due to the very small fangs of the Nargacuga, the beast has developed a beak-like structure on its jaws, much Like the Rathalos and the Rathian. Another adaptation is its very flexible cartilage-like bone structure, which allows it to move fluently between the trees of the forests it inhabits. Whenever the Nargacuga spins its tail, some hunters can hear it rattle much like a rattlesnake; this is because the scales on its tail are attached loosely to make the tail very flexible. These scales can damage would-be predators greatly with a flick of the tail. Nargacuga are also able to fire said scales at their targets. One unique feature that most other Wyverns don't have is the fur(or Pycnofibres) that grows along the Nargacuga's back. While the Nargacuga has black fur(Pycnofibres), the subspecies is colored green, perfect for blending in with the thick brush of the forests it inhabits. It is speculated that Green Nargacuga hunt during the day, whilst normal Nargacuga hunt at night. The Nargacuga possesses a well developed brain, and it is able to plan its attacks thoroughly. Many blood vessels are located near its eyes and ears, allowing it to enhance its senses whenever in rage, creating the glowing yellow eyes. Green Nargacuga appear to be much more mobile and flexible than their black counterparts. The spines on its tail are covered in an unknown chemical that induces dizziness in the victim, making it more dangerous than its black counterpart. Behavior Green Nargacuga are highly aggressive and bloodthirsty, and it will achieve whatever ends to get its prey. However, it is well known for sleeping and recovering in tree branches to avoid becoming vulnerable to ground-based predators. With hunters it tends to be more aggressive than with its prey. For some unknown reason these wyverns like hunting close to water sources.